


I dont know yet

by Aly77



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Mystical, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly77/pseuds/Aly77
Summary: A story I wrote over the past few months
Relationships: Lauren/Tamara





	1. the fight

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it has been a long time. I'm so sorry for some reason I couldn't get into the website but now I'm back. Enjoy this story and make sure you keep yourself safe. And sorry for bad gammer or hard to read texts

"Tam comes on before the catch us" David shouted as he shot another demon, "I'm coming" Tamara shouted as she jumped over a dead body.  
"I told you to go left, not right," David said, "I told you to stick to the ground but you went up" Tamara snarled as they hid behind a tree.  
\- Meet Tamara a winged shapeshifter, her best friend is David, she shoots energy blasts from her hands. She’s 5ft 40 the shortest of the group, do not mess with her or you will find your head on a freaking pike. And she is one of the most powerful shapeshifters of them all -  
\- Meet David a cheetah human hybrid, his best friend is Tamara, they are best of friends (But David has a crush on Tamara) but when it comes to fighting, they are like sisters that fight over a hairbrush. You see David style of attacking is, taking out as many as possible in one go (in other words David id like a freaking bowling ball taking everything out in one go, always going in headfirst without thinking as much and being a freaking dick afterwards. ), it’s an effective way but it’s a messy way of doing things. 

Well as Tamara likes to plan before making her attack, she is detailed in everything so she knows how to avoid a situation or cause one to finish a mission. Her way is clean and effective but does annoys the fuck out some people like David for example, but they know it’s a better way of attacking but they like to challenge it. -  
"duck," Tamara said as she shot demon, "right you stick to the round and I’ll stick to the sky," Tamara said, "why I’m I on the ground," David asked, "really you’re asking that question " Tamara sighed, smacking the back of David’s head.

"okay on my count 1,2,3 Go," David said as he ran towards the crowd while Tamara was in the skies shooting from up above. The demons kept coming but the duo killed as many as possible, then out of nowhere a demon came up and stabbed David from behind “ahh” David screamed “Dave “Tamara screamed she swooped down killing many demons as possible then picking up David and flying off.  
*At base camp*  
“Help someone, help” Tamara cried out “what happened,” a nurse asked as a team came running over gently placing David on the bed, “He got stabbed,” Tamara said as tears came coming out of her eyes. “hey it’s going to be okay,” the nurse said as she brought Tam into a hug.

“Tam!!” a voice roared, Tam’s ears popped up she turned around and saw her best friend Lauren running up to her. “I heard what happened are you okay,” Lauren asked as she pulled her into a hug “yeah I’m okay,” Tam said as she hugged Lauren back. They pulled back and Lauren saw a tear coming out of Tam’s eye “hey, they don’t cry he will make it, okay you know him he tuff” Lauren said as she wiped the tear away.  
-Meet Lauren Tam’s very close best friend a wolf hybrid whose sent is 10 times better than a normal dog, so she could smell anything from a far distance, plus she could transform into different types of wolfs each comes different types of power, in some ways she just like Ben Ten. She and Tam knew each other when they were 1 year old so they know everything about each other. -  
More tears came out of Tam’s eyes as she brought Lauren onto another hug and crying into her shoulder, “there, there Tam doesn’t worry I’ll never leave your side, okay, you don’t have to go through this alone” Lauren said as she rubbed Tam’s back, and kissed the side of Tam’s head. 

After hours of crying and cuddling and visits from family and friends, the nurse came over to them “Tam, David is out of surgery and he resting now and he is awake” nurse jenny said “oh thank god” Tam said as she hugged her, “can I see him” Tam asked “of course what part of ‘he is awake’ don’t you understand” she joked as she playfully slapped her on her shoulder.


	2. Medical room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medical room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for bad grammar or hard to read text

“hey there stranger’ Tam said as she sat next to him, “hey there loser” David joked, “how are you feeling,” Tam asked “just a headache nothing more,” he said as he rubbed his forehead “well nurse Jenny said   
you have to stay overnight, know you just in case nothing happens” Tam said as she placed her hand over his and gave him a small sad smile.   
“hey I’m going to be okay,” he said as he cupped her cheek “I know but I’m just scared, I don’t want to lose you you’re my best friend,” she said as she held his hand. -You are my best friend, those words stabbed David like a knife. You see he had loved Tamara since the day they meet, they did everything together and every time they were together his heart skipped a beat. The only thing that hurt him more was Lauren, he was always jealous of her everyday day at school he always saw them having fun and being close, he always thought those two were dating- 

“you’re my best friend too,” he said. “knock-knock,” Lauren said as she walked through the door, Tam got up and brought Lauren into a hug “ you need a shower” “well you didn’t tell me that the first time you hugged me,” Tam said as she kissed her cheek, Lauren rolled her eyes at her “how are you feeling Dave,” Lauren asked as she turned her gaze back to him “I’m feeling much better since Tam is here,” Dave said as she smiled at her. Tam just chuckled and kissed him on his forehead, and went back to Lauren and wrapped herself around her waist.   
“Well, I need a shower before this one kills me” Tam joked “If you need anything call me, okay,” She said, “hey I should be okay” Dave smiled “see you later,” Lauren said as she waved and took off with Tam in her arms.   
“you’re jealous aren’t you,” Nurse Jenny said “no I’m not, just disappointed” David sighed, “cheer up champ, you will get the girl,” she said as she patted his back, “oh don’t worry I will” he smirked.


End file.
